The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of rose plant which is a seedling cross-bred by the inventor in Santa Clara, Calif. The new seedling is a cross between an unnamed seed parent and a pollen parent of the rose variety known as "Forever Yours." The new seedling is a hybrid Tea Rose which has been named "Surain" by the inventor. The new seedling was selected from the offspring of the aforementioned cross in Santa Clara, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced by bud grafting at Santa Clara, Calif. and Newman, Calif. The new seedling has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.